The object of this study is to determine the safety of percutaneously delivered, intralesionally injected adeno-virus p53 construct (adeno-p53) in patients with hepatocellular carcinomas (HCC) and to investigate the potential anti-tumor effects of intralesional adeno-p53 given by monthly percutaneous injections. HCC is one of the three most common tumors to afflict humans. There is a great need for non-cytotoxic drugs for HCC in view of the underlying cirrhosis & the limitation of the diseased liver to withstand the hepatotoxic actions of almost all of the currently available cancer chemotherapeutic agents.